Sam's Drunken Rebellion
by angelwitch59
Summary: Sam has a bout of teenage rebellion. WARNING-SPANKING DO NOT READ IF THIS IS LIKELY TO OFFEND


Fuck, fuck, fuck this was his first time drunk, and Sam was definitely drunk, well drunk, so far gone off his head, he wasn't really sure how it got this bad.

All he knew was that right at the moment he was out in the middle of nowhere and it was raining, hard, very hard! A bright flash streaked across the sky quickly followed by a clash of thunder. Sam ducked.

Fuck, fuck, fuck Sam knew he needed to find somewhere safe. There would be no shelter from this storm whilst he was out here in the open. He was already soaked through.

He stumbled forwards towards what looked like a large enough bush and collapsed onto the ground underneath it taking a large slug from the bottle he was clutching in his right hand.

It was difficult to remember how things had so rapidly turned out this way. It all started from a simple argument with his Dad, yet again. Although maybe this time his Dad did have a case to argue, not that Sam was about to admit that anytime soon!

Dad had one of his ridiculous random inspections, something both Sam and Dean were usually prepared for, but this time Sam slipped up, his newly found habit of smoking was discovered. Way bad idea! For health and fitness reasons smoking at all didn't go down well with his Dad, smoking at age 14 was an absolute no no with his Dad, with Dean too for that matter. There was a huge fuss, seemingly non-stop lectures from both of them and ultimately a spanking, a pretty thorough one at that!

Once Sam was over his Dad's knee he lost all sense of reason, he had no way to explain why he was smoking! Peer pressure? Teenage experimentation? Just because he wanted to? Heck, nothing there that was likely to impress the great John Winchester. Again he thought fuck, fuck, fuck!

His Dad had quickly and efficiently removed Sam's jeans and underwear and began methodically covering Sam's backside with hard swats. Almost immediately Sam began breathing heavily and shortly after sobbing, nothing new there.

His Dad spanked in the same way he did everything else, he had a job to do and he was going to make sure it was done well. Sam seemed unable to form any coherent thoughts at all.

"You know Sammy in some countries cigarettes come with a warning on the packet "Smoking Kills", remember that kid or I might be the one doing it instead! Now you are getting six with the belt, consider that light, I catch you smoking again and all hell breaks loose, understood? "

That had been earlier in the day, now it was well into the night. Sam shivered a bit. Having stopped moving he was starting to realise how cold he was. Wow, Sam's memory was starting to kick in, he could almost feel every lick his Dad had given him. After that spanking he'd been sent to his room, but for some reason he was still really mad at Dad and Dean. Several hours later when the house was quiet Sam had woken up in need of the bathroom.

Once awake and still angry and sore he decided that he could do without Dad and Dean bossing him around and decided to leave.

As quietly as he had been trained to be Sam grabbed his bag, coat, trainers, some money from the emergency supply, the almost new bottle of Jack Daniels from the kitchen cupboard and left the cheap rental house they were currently living in.

And that was probably where it all started to go wrong.

Sam had taken a few swigs of the bottle and wandered off along the rarely used back road towards the next town. Several swigs later and Sam could have been anywhere. He stumbled along the dirt track he was currently on until he slid on a patch of loose muddy dirt and landed sprawled on his backside. Deciding that sitting seemed so much easier than standing, despite his sore butt Sam continued to drink until it thundered again. He had no idea where he would find shelter and was wishing that Dad or Dean would rescue him. He was cold, wet and tired and why the fuck did they always turn up just in time to rescue complete strangers but not him?

Dean woke really early, the room unusually quiet. Even knowing that Sam had been punished and was probably trying to keep a low profile it seemed odd, something was out of sorts, it didn't feel right. It didn't take long for Dean to realise Sammy was missing.

Sam spluttered and coughed himself awake shocked to find he had fallen asleep despite the fact that the bush offered very little protection from the elements. He was about to take another swig from the almost empty bottle of whisky when his wrist was grasped by a firm hand.

"Not so fast sunshine, not sure Dad would approve."

"Dean?"

"Yeah, come on squirt, let's get you cleaned up and warm, sound good?"

Sam nodded, still drunk he willingly went with Dean not even thinking about his Dad's reaction or the trouble he was most definitely in.

Dean and Sam returned to the house to face a pretty pissed off John who despite his anger grabbed his baby and pulled him into a tight hug, before pushing him away and looking him over for any signs of injury.

"Jesus Sammy, what were you thinking? Are you alright? Don't you ever run off like that again, you hear me?"

"Yesshhhir"

"I really don't believe this! You're 14! Off your head drunk wandering around at night in a storm! That's stupid enough but who knows who or what else is out there, supernatural or human? How could you even hope to defend yourself in this state? You are about to get the spanking of your life little boy!"

"Uhmm Dad shouldn't we get him cleaned up and warm first?"

"Oh don't worry about that Dean he's gonna be plenty warmed up in a minute! The shower can wait."

Dean took this as his cue to leave the room. He had no desire to watch the spanking, having to listen to it would be bad enough. He knew Sammy deserved it and he was mad at him for scaring him but he couldn't help feeling sorry for him. After all Dean had experienced his fair share of John Winchester "specials" and he had a feeling this one was gonna be a doozy.

John had already decided not to bother waiting for Sam to completely sober up, just pulled his pants down and tipped him over his knee. Swat after hard swat rapidly fell across Sam's buttocks, swiftly followed by heavy punishing wallops to his sit spots and thighs. Once his complete rear end from the top of his buttocks to the bottom of his thighs was a deep red John removed his belt. By this time Sam had long since given up struggling and was sobbing limply over John's knee.

"14 Sammy, no need to count."

By the time John threw the belt down Sam was distraught. John picked him up and cuddled him close, unconsciously rocking him as he had done when Sam was much younger. Sam curled into his Dad taking comfort in the familiar scents and warmth. John whispered words of comfort as Sammy clung to him, gradually becoming quieter. John kissed Sam's forehead and moved him so that he could see his face, "No more running off especially drunk, actually no more drinking or smoking either! You put yourself in a very vulnerable position and worried Dean and me and that is not acceptable!

You know you're not the first Winchester teenager to lose it, seems we're cursed with extra stubborn hormone stupidity. I mean your brother has had his fair share of spankings because of teenage idiocy, come to that I did too. "

"What? Wait! You were spanked?"

"Yes Sam I was spanked, where did you think I got the idea?"

"Tell me Dad, ooh Dean so needs to hear this too! DEAN!"

So John allowed himself to take a rare trip into his past told Sam and Dean about the time he was a teenager and got drunk after he had decided to "borrow" his Dad's car to take out a girl named Mary, despite the fact he had no permit.

Apparently it didn't end well. Although John did manage to safely deliver Mary home he had then crashed the car into a large tree in his own front yard.

As John described it to the boys he said,

"I received the worst spanking of my life. My Daddy waited until the next day until I was sober and hauled me off to the barn, made me strip, lay across a hay bale and then lit into me with a tawse, I didn't sit well for one hell of a long time after that, had welts on welts, some of 'em that took days to heal up."

"What's a tawse Dad?"

"It's sort of like a heavy leather strap but it's split at the end, used to be used in schools in Scotland. Dad had it passed down through his mother's family. It wasn't the worst tawse he could have spanked me with, it was relatively lightweight, heavier than my belt but it was only split in two at the end, plus the fact that although the tails were long my Dad handled it so that they didn't wrap around my body every stroke. Still it was really painful and a spanking I'll never forget."

"Uhm you don't still have it do you?"

"No Sam I don't and trust me even if I did there ain't no way I'm laying a tawse on either one of you. I figure I can get the message across plenty good enough without one don't you boys?"

John received two very quick responses of "Yes Sir."

"Okay you two, Sam get showered and both of you get to bed, I'll be in once you've settled."

A short while later John went in to the boy's room to say goodnight and make sure everything was safe for the remainder of the night. As he was leaving he said,

"Oh by the way you better be careful you behave when I leave you at Bobby's next week. Think I might have seen a tawse hanging in his work shop. Night boys."

He left the room followed by the disbelieving stares of two wide eyed boys with a big grin on his face.


End file.
